Hidden behind a mask
by asteranderson
Summary: Takes place after the dark world, Jesse is depressed and the yearly dance is coming up. Who is hidden behind the mask. (first fic and I suck at summarys read inside for more details)


**Hidden behind the mask  
A/N I don't own yu-gi-oh, if I did you wouldn't be getting new episodes because I'm lazy, also this is my first fic so please don't bite my head off in the reviews.**

 **RATED-M**

 **WARNING- SWEARING, MINOR YAOI,**

It was the time of the year where the members of duel academy was to have their dance **(A/N it's like a prom or homecoming)** but after what happened in the other dimension nobody wanted to go because it didn't feel right. Everyone missed their hero, the guy who sacrificed himself for the school Jayden Yuki.  
Classes wasn't the same anymore there was no brunette snoring or talking non stop about dueling. Out of everyone the person who was affected the most was Jesse Anderson, Jayden was his best friend and he was one of the most important person in his life, Jesse came to terms that he fell in love with Jayden from the moment they met upon the rooftop.

After the 'dark world' **(A/N still have no idea what it's called is just a different dimension or does it have a name? Message me if you know)** Jesse ended up enrolling full time as a student at duel academy because after all the stuff that has happened he couldn't go back to north academy and pretend nothing had happened, but the main reason was just in case Jayden came back, he wanted to be the first to hug him, to hit him, to cry to him and to kiss him... 

**-MASK-**

"BEEP BEEP BEEP" Jesse's alarm clock went off, "BEEP BEEP BE" the sound of alarm clock smashing against the wall was filled in the slifer dorm.  
"It's too early shut the hell up you pain in the arse" Jesse said as he arose from his bed,  
"ru ru ruby" Ruby said to the annoyed bluenette  
"I'm fine girl, just these beds really do hurt to sleep in, I wonder how Jayden slept in these for God knows how many days" Jesse told ruby rubbing his back.  
"ru byyyyyy" Ruby looked at Jesse as she was trying to beg him to do something.  
"We have had this conversation before.. I don't want to go back to the obelisk dorm..I'm-i don't feel I belong there, blue is the best, the people on top, yeah I may have a great deck with my family in but.. I'm sorry ok I've let everybody down I couldn't save Jayden" Jesse said to Ruby with tears in his eyes.  
Jesse stretched in his duel academy pajamas **(A/N has anyone else noticed they look like the PE clothes)** and walked to the other side of the room to pick up the alarm clock.

"I don't know why I even pick this spawn of satan up, all you do is piss me off" Jesse said talking to the clock.  
Walking to the shower Jesse took his towel, speaker and phone. Jesse synced his IPhone up to the speaker and started playing kaiser chiefs- ruby, as Jesse got into the shower the song started playing and Jesse singing along"

"Let it never be said  
The Romance is dead  
'Cause there's so little else  
Occupying my head"  
Jesse sung like an angel in his deep accent.

"There is nothing I need  
except the function to breathe  
But I'm not really fussed  
Doesn't matter to me"  
Jesse took a deep breath getting ready to sing the chorus.

"Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, Ruby  
Do you, do you, do you, do you  
Know what you're doing, doing, to me  
Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, Ruby"  
Jesse and Ruby both sung off key and that's the way they liked it.

"Due to lack of interest  
Tomorrow is canceled  
Let the clocks be reset  
And the pendulums held"  
When this verse came on it always made Jesse think about Jayden and how he isn't interested with classes and how he wishes the clocks can be reset so he can be with Jayden again.

'Cause there's nothing at all  
Except the space in-between  
Finding out what you're called  
And repeating your name"  
By this point Jesse's favourite song was being messed up by the way he was being depressed over Jayden, Jesse put a smile on his face knowing how he can do with the idea that popped into his head.  
"Jayden ,Jayden,Jayden ,Jayden  
Do you, do you, do you, do you  
Know what you're doing, doing, to me  
Jayden ,Jayden,Jayden ,Jayden"

"Could it be, could it be  
That you're joking with me?  
And you don't really see you and me  
Could it be, could it be  
That you're joking with me?  
And you don't really see you and me"  
Jesse hoped what was going on was a joke or a dream so that he can have his best friend back.

"Jayden ,Jayden,Jayden ,Jayden  
Do you, do you, do you, do you  
Know what you're doing, doing, to me  
Jayden ,Jayden,Jayden ,Jayden"  
Do you, do you, do you, do you  
Know what you're doing, doing, to me"  
Jesse finished the song and somehow well he was showing Jesse managed towards his lapis blue hair, shave,and use some body wash.

As Jesse stepped out of the shower he grabbed a red towel which belonged to Jayden and he sniffed it  
"It still smells like him" Jesse said in a muffled voice well the towel was over his face.  
Jesse dried himself off and got changed into his obelisk blue uniform, he straightened his bed, grabbed his phone and walked down to the slifer red canteen. Jesse opened the doors to the canteen and went to the front to get some fruit,the choices was bananas,apples oranges or strawberries, unknown to Jesse the door opened and a muscular man dressed in yellow came in and was heading for Jesse. 

"HEY SARGE" the muscular man said. Jesse turned around to see Tyrano smiling at him.

"oh hey Tyrano, what are you doing here?" Jesse asked trying not to sound rude.

"I just came to check how you're doing, I know it's been months but you need to move on" Tyrano said to Jesse,he couldn't believe what was just said to him, Jesse had to get away from tyrano before he did something he regretted "I'm going to be late for class, gotta run see ya" Jesse grabbed an apple and started to run to class, about half way there Jesse stopped running to eat his apple he was about to take a bite into it but remembered what was said to him "he was no friend of Jayden, just saying give up how dare he" Jesse said talking about Tyrano, he threw the apple in anger as far as he could, and heard a man yell in the background "WHO THREW THIS AT ME, BETTER NOT BE A SLIFER SLACKER" Jesse knew who that was as soon as he heard his professor shout, Jesse laughed to himself feeling sorry for the first year that was getting the blame.

"MISS I'M NOT A MISS I'M A MAN I'M DOCTOR VELLIAN CROWLER, I WANT A 3000 WORD ESSE ON WHY ANCIENT GEAR GOLEM IS THE BEST CARD EVER AND IF YOU DON'T DETENTION FOR A YEAR" after hearing that Jesse laughed to himself how people still think he is a woman and he ran off to class before he was late.

 **-MASK-**

Jesse was looking out of the window, staring at the deep ocean, what he didn't know was that his friends were looking at him well he was in his daydream. Zane,Syrus and Chazz. Syrus and Chazz looked at eachother as if they was saying 'go talk to him', they both looked over to Zane and he knew what had to be done.

Zane got out of his seat and walked over to the bluenette and sat next to him. Jesse turned his head as ruby told him that someone was there, he saw a pissed off Zane, Jesse was about to say something bit Zane cut him off.

"Jesse we know that you miss Jayden but you have to face the facts, it's been almost four months and we have had no sign of him, he isn't coming back, we all miss him but that's the truth". Jesse looked shocked and angry,tears was building up in his eyes. As Zane got up to leave he was pulled back and the next thing he knew was that his jaw and face was hurting and he was on the ground with blood trickling down his nose, it took a few moments to sink in what happened. Everyone in the classroom was shocked at what just happened, the fact Zane said all of them things about Jayden to the person who was missing him the most or that Jesse had punched Zane multiple times in the face and left a nasty mark.

Jesse was furious "WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO TALK SHIT ABOUT MY BEST FRIEND YOUR FRIEND AND MY BOY..." Jesse shut his mouth thinking how close he was to revealing his secret. "you know what, forget about it, it's clear that none of you are my friends or Jaydens so.. you can all rot in hell for all I care I'm fucking done with you all" Jesse shouted as he stormed out of the classroom leaving everyone in shock.

 **That's the end of the first chapter, I'm not going to lie it's taken over 6 months to write this, I started and I had my end of year final exams and well yeah. If you guys have any ideas for the plot of the story or bits you like or whatever feel free to pm me I'll always reply to you of if you want to talk in general feel free.**

 **I'd like to thank my panda for keeping me motivated to write, you should check her fics out I've helped her on some and I have to say the stuff She is currently writing is gold and the plans we have to so check it out CaneOfPanda . Well I guess I'll see you in a year hahaha I'm slow at writing but the more reviews I get and the more pm's I'll write faster.**


End file.
